Saturday
by by light of the moon
Summary: Alot can happen in one day. Find out how Artemis and Robin spend their Saturday. From buying random things, to piggybacks, to Mcdonald's toys. Also, how did their hair end up blue and why are they sliding down the side of a building on skateboards?
1. Chapter 1

Saturday

**A/n: hello it's me again! I'm back with another Artemis and Robin fic, I just ship this pair so much it's unhealthy! But I don't care! I love me some Artobin (or robarty, arterob, artbin, whatever you guys are calling it). I highly doubt it would actually ever happen but seriously people, this is fan fiction. Anything can happen...**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything mentioned here. Lol if I did I would be even richer than I already am...jk. I'm not rich. :(**

**Robin: but I am!**

**Artemis: I'm not... (Scowling)**

"Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" Robin pleaded to his team leader.

"For the last time Robin, I have a mission with Aquaman. I'm sorry but I have to leave right now." Aqualad said, desperately trying to get away.

"Aww. But I really wanted to go." Robin said dejectedly stuffing his hands in his pockets. He kicked the floor like a five year old and pouted. "You're no fun."

Before Aqualad could respond, Artemis strolled into the room, happily munching on an apple.

"Hey Kal, what's up with sir-pouts-a lot?" she said pointing with her chin to the boy.

"I wanna go to the mall, but no one wants to go with me." Robin explained, sounding on the border of tears.

"And I was telling him that I have a mission with Aquaman to attend to." Kaldur stated.

"Why not just ask Kid Mouth to go with you?" Artemis suggested. "Speaking of which, where is the jerk?"

Robin sighed. "At home, grounded."

"What did he do this time?"

"Cheated on a history test."

"Wow, smart guy." she deadpanned.

Robin sighed again." M'gann and Supey are busy doing who knows what in the kitchen, so they can't go."

Artemis looked at the frowning thirteen-year-old. He looked about ready to throw a fit._ Oh, what the heck. It's Saturday,_ she thought.

"I'll go with you." she said.

"Really?" Robin shouted, jumping up and down excitedly.

"It's not like I had plans anyway." she said shrugging.

"Yes! Wait here, I'll go get my wallet." he said as he cart-wheeled off to his room.

"Sugar rush?" Artemis quirked an eyebrow.

"Not sure, but I have some advice." Kaldur placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "Do _not_, by any means, take him to Starbucks or any place that serves caffeinated drinks or sugary treats." And with that he headed towards the teleporters.

"...okay?" she said to no one in particular.

"Here," a voice behind her said. "I got your purse for you."

"Thanks, Rob." she said slinging the strap across her chest and shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yup. To the garage!" he said and ran ahead. Artemis simply shook her head.

"Aww!" Robin pouted again. They were in the garage with Black Canary, whom was fixing their motorcycles.

"Yup, you guys damaged all the bikes on your last mission. And I think the bioship is too big for a mall parking lot." she said.

"Then how are we gonna get there?"

"Well you can take the teleporters, but you would still have to walk three miles."

"_Three miles_? Why don't you have any teleporters closer?"

"Well, going to the mall isn't exactly a priority place for the League."

"What about a car?" Artemis chimed in. "I have a permit."

"Well I have my car here, but I'm not about to let you guys use it."

"Please?" Robin turned his full pleading powers onto BC. She looked at him wide eyed and bit her tongue so as not to give in. "Please?"

"Black Canary, meet Pouting Robin." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "Resistance is futile."

Black Canary groaned.

"Fine. But I warn you, if you get so much as a scratch on it, you'll get the workout of your lives. Got it?" she threatened.

"Yes m'am." the two young heroes said in unison. BC handed the keys to Artemis and they went to the other side of the huge garage.

"Whoa..." they said when their sight was met with the sweetest ride they had seen (apart from the Batmobile). It was a brand new, shiny black convertible Corvette.

"Sweet! We get to ride in style!" Robin said, jumping into the shotgun seat.

"This is so cool..." Artemis admired the car and sat in the driver's seat.

Robin pushed a button on the dash board and the top went down.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Totally." Artemis smiled and backed out onto the street and into the highway.

Epic Saturday here we come.

**Robin: cool, I get to ride in an awesome car.**

**Artemis: and I get to drive it. But why were you so hyper?**

**Robin: idk, ask Aide. (points to me)**

**Me: well you'll find out next chapter (smiles). Trust me; your hyper-ness doesn't end there. Oh, no. heheheh... (Grins evilly).**

**Artemis: she's crazy. (Deadpan)**

**Robin: totally. (Deadpan)**

**Me: please review!**

**~*by light of the moon*~**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm alive! Holy mother of cheese I have been gone for so long, it's not even funny. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been patiently waiting for an update and I'm so sorry for not being able to update. I had been unable to log into my account so I made a new one by the name of Insanity's Pen, but now that I'm back on this account, I'll finish this story for you guys.**

**Thank you so much!**


	3. The Lego Store

Saturday

~By Light of the Moon~

**A/N: So as promised here is chapter two! Sorry if the writing style has changed (it's been awhile) and if it's really short. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

The traffic was heavy and every space in the parking lot seemed to be taken. Currently the two teen heroes were stuck in a very long line of cars while they waited to get into another parking lot. They had been there for half an hour already and it didn't help matters much that it was blazing hot. Artemis complained of the heat and traffic and Robin, deciding to further annoy the blonde, blasted an obnoxiously overplayed rap song on the radio.

"Robin, I swear if you don't turn that crap _off,_ I'm gonna get out of this parking lot and go back to the cave." Artemis threatened, her once generous mood completely gone.

"Calm down, Arty, music will help time go by faster." Robin smirked. Artemis pressed the off button on the radio. "Hey! That was a good song!"

Robin pressed the on button, once more filling the car with noise. Artemis' eye twitched. Taking a breath she decided to let it go. There was truth in Robin's word as soon enough they were parked and headed inside the crowded mall.

"So, where to?" Artemis asked as they may their way past the automatic doors. Robin simply smirked.

"Follow me."

~X~

"Seriously? The Lego store?" Artemis' face contorted to that of an annoyed one.

"Hey, there are a lot of things you can do with Lego's." Robin shrugged as he made his way inside. With a sigh Artemis sighed. Where had her good mood gone?

Aimlessly, she wandered through the aisles, glancing at the rows upon rows of tiny plastic pieces with unmasked disinterest. Children ran around with boxes filled with said pieces as they begged their parents to purchase them. Honestly she didn't see what was so great about them. All they were good for was creating a mess to clean up and a great deal of pain when stepped on.

Artemis found an empty chair next to a large, round table where many children were crowed around and building tiny figurines. Two particular kids next to her seemed to be fighting over the pieces and where getting really. Artemis tried to tune them out.

_Plick!_

Artemis blinked.

_Plick! Plick!_

Artemis looked into her lap where three Lego pieces had bounced off the side of her head and landed on her thighs. Slowly, she turned her head to meet the eyes of her aggressors. Two pairs of wide eyes stared back in fright.

"…Did you throw these at me?" she asked in low, but sweet voice, the fake smile she had threatening to change into a scowl. The kids trembled, their knobby little knees knocking together in an almost comical fashion.

"He did it!" one of the boys pointed a finger at the other.

"What? No! He did it!" the accusation turned. Artemis growled in the back of her throat as the two boys promptly began to argue again. She was about to say something to make them stop, but was interrupted by an annoyingly high, falsetto voice.

"What's going on here?" A heavyset woman dressed in tight and overly bright designer clothing and cell phone in one hand walked toward her, high heels clicking on the linoleum floor. The over-application of make-up made her face all the more interestingly funny as she scrunched it into a snobbish sneer. "These are my children. Who are you?"

Artemis resisted the urge to call out the woman for her inability to raise well-behaved children. Quite frankly she didn't want to deal with two misbehaved kids who couldn't seem to shut up and an obese woman with attitude issues. Deciding it was easier to just suck it up and politely explain the situation, she plastered a smile on her face and answered.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I was just telling them to be more carefully about where they throw things."

"And who gives you the right to tell my kids what to do?"

"I'm sorry what? All I said was—"

"I'm going to call mall security on you for verbally harassing my children!"

"_What?!" _Artemis screeched. Verbal harassment? Really? Was this lady insane?

"Look, ma'am, I—"

"Security!" If Artemis thought that the woman's high pitched voice couldn't possibly get any higher, she was certainly proven wrong as it seemed to reach higher octaves than a screeching violin. _Ah, screw it!,_ she thought as she made a run for it.

"Hey!" the woman screamed.

Artemis ran down the countless aisles looking for Robin. Oh how she hated how he was such a ninja. She found herself turning corner after corner, each seeming identical to the other. When she heard a familiar laugh she sprinted toward it…

…And came face to face with a wall of Lego's.

"Gah!" she yelped at she fell onto the wall of what appeared to be a castle made entirely from Lego's. She groaned as sat up and reached up to rub at her throbbing nose.

"Smooth, Arty. And I was almost done, too! So not aster." Robin, the pesky little ninja, sat amidst a pile of colorful building pieces, arms crossed and an angry pout upon his face. Somewhere off in the distance she heard a high pitched screeching.

"No time!" She jumped to her feet and grabbed Robin's arm in the process to pull him up. The action, however, made her shift the fallen wall and knock into the other standing wall. The wall wobbled and tumbled over and knocked some boxes on a nearby shelf. From there, everything followed in domino-procession. The two watched as the final set of boxes skittered across the floor and added to the piled mess.

"Hey!" a store employee yelled from one end of the aisle.

"There she is!" came the high pitched scream from the opposite end.

"Aw, crap!" the two teens yelped in unison. Together they ran through the aisle with misplaced boxes with little difficulty, thankful for the training Black Canary had put them through. It wasn't long before the two were out of the store and back inside the mall. They didn't stop running until they had reached the food court.

"God…" Artemis wheezed out a laugh.

"I almost finished a masterpiece, but you had to come and ruin it!" Robin complained.

"not my fault that lady wanted to get me kicked out of the mall." She crossed her arms defiantly. "Well, whatever. Let's get some food while we're here."

"Sure." Robin shrugged.

~X~

**A/N: If there are any mistakes, please tell me! Reviews are love!**


End file.
